Warning
by Nu-I-chto-Btch
Summary: Hermione wakes up one morning and notices that she has let life pass her by. So she does something about it. Probably not what you expect. Songficheterosexualityslight HPHHGood fic. Please give it a try. Please?


Title : Warning  
  
Author:  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Default: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places. I only own the plot. Neither do I own the song 'Warning' by Incubus. Incubus and the producers own that song. Did I forget anything? Ok. :D  
  
Summary : Hermione is alone, and she finally realises that her life wasn't lived. So she does something about it.  
  
*~Warning~*  
  
Bat your eyes girl  
  
Be otherworldly  
  
Count your blessings  
  
Seduce a stranger  
  
What's so wrong with being happy  
  
Kudos to those who see through sickness  
  
When she woke in the morning  
  
She knew that her life had passed her by  
  
And she called out a warning  
  
Don't ever let life pass you by  
  
I suggest we learn to love ourselves before it's made illegal  
  
When will we learn?  
  
When will we change?  
  
Just in time to see it all fall down  
  
Those left standing will make millions  
  
Writing books on the way it should have been  
  
When she woke in the morning  
  
She knew that her life had passed her by  
  
And she called out a warning (warning)  
  
Don't ever let life pass you by  
  
Floating in this cosmic jacuzzi  
  
We are like frogs oblivious  
  
To the water  
  
Starting to boil  
  
No one flinches  
  
We all float face down  
  
When she woke in the morning  
  
She knew that her life had passed her by  
  
And she called out a warning  
  
Don't ever let life pass you by  
  
~*~*~* Warning, Incubus  
  
Hermione looked to her right side and sighed. He fell asleep right after again. He didn't say he loved her like her did outside the bed. But shouldn't the said 'I love you's be said inside the bed just as much as outside? She sighed once more and looked up at the white ceiling. Every time her and Harry did this, he fell asleep right away without a word. She blinked back tears and rolled onto her side. She fell asleep instantly without one more thought.  
  
~The Next Morning: Day 1~  
  
Hermione woke up early the next morning and looked around her room. Harry was gone and most likely back in his room. She looked at the pillow beside her and saw the normal note her left. She picked it up and read it.  
  
My Dearest Hermione,  
  
I love you. I had a great time last night. I hope to see you in the morning.  
  
Yours till the very end, -Harry  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and laid back.  
  
Right then, she noticed something. She knew life had passed her by. Nothing she had done, or said, had meant anything in her life. She wasn't being her. Hermione. She was being somehting that everyone thought she should have been. A brain. A know-it-all. A stuck up bitch that did everything she should, amd only broke rules when someone, namely her boyfreind Harry, told her. Well. That was going to change. Right there. And right then.  
  
She hopped out of the bed, starkers, and ran across her bedroom into the bathroom. She hopped into the shower, cleansed herself of the nights events with a big bar of soap, and hopped out. She put her hair in a messy clip and ran into her room again, still starkers. Luckily for her, she was Head Girl, and it came with a room of her own. She ran to the closet and reached into the far back. She pulled out a pair of muggle flaired jeans, a purple tank top, and a purple button up short sleeved blouse. She put the stuff on, wihtout underwear or bra, and slipped on a pair of purple chucks with red laces. She took her hair out, and put a headband in. She grabbed her pack and ran down the stairs and into the corridor leading to the Great Hall right outside the portrait to her dorm. She ran down the hall and up to the Headmaster's office.  
  
~Later. 10:20~  
  
Hermione hadn't gone to her classes, or to breakfast. She stayed in her room, thinking about what she had done. She didn't regret it. It was the end of her last year anyway. She only had to finish last week to graduate, and since she had, there was no reason to stay. She had packed her bags already and she was ready to leave in three days, when the next train would leave for King's Cross. She wasn't going to say anything until the day she was actually going to leave.  
  
She put her hair up now, because it was getting in the way of her face, and she brushed her long bangs behind her ears and looked around her room. She was going to make the most of her time. But first. To send the message.  
  
~On the Roof. 10:22~  
  
Hermione had her wand in her hand and she pointed it at her throat. She said the loudening spell, and looked at her watch. 10:22. She waited. A couple more seconds. 10:23. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and-  
  
She screamed. At the top of her lungs. As loud as she possibly could. As high pitched as her voice would let her without cracking. She clenched her fists, closed her eyes, and continued to scream. Thirty seconds later, she let it go, took another breath, and screamed once more. All her emotions, hatred, love, happiness, sadness, and lonliness, all seeped from her at that one minute. She stopped right at 10:24. She looked around Hogwarts and said the counterspell for the spell on her voicebox. She saw a few people's heads out a few windows, looking up at her. She went back into the school and started to walk toward the Great Hall.  
  
~At Lunch~  
  
She sat at the Gryffindor table. Some poeple were staring at her because of what she was wearing. Everyone else was in their school uniform, while Hermione was in clothes that flashed from the eighties. Harry and Ron walked in, Ginny Weasley right behind them, and they ran over to her. She was bambarded with questions right away.  
  
'Hermione. What are you wearing?' Ginny asked right away.  
  
'Did you hear that girl scream?' Harry asked.  
  
'It made me nearly have a heart attack. What about you?' Ron asked. Hermione stood and put her hands on Harry and Ron's mouths.  
  
'They're muggle clothes, yes, and it didn't scare me in the slightest.' Hermione only said. She sat back down and took a drink of her water. The three of them sat down and looked at her.  
  
'How could it not ? It made everyone jump. Even Malfoy, and he never flinches. Except for that one time when I was going to hit him....' Ron trailed off thinking. She sighed, and Harry wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
'What's wrong Mione? Did you not sleep well?' He asked in a whisper. She looked at him and shrugged.  
  
'I'm fine. Really.' Hermione said back. He gave an unconvinced look, and took a healthy gulp of his pumpkin juice. Five minutes of silence passed, when Ron spoke next.  
  
'I wonder who that girl was.' He wondered. Hermione smiled. She wasn't going to tell them just yet.  
  
~The Next Morning. Day 2~  
  
Hermione lay in bed once more. Harry had asked why she wasn't going to classes, and why she wasn't there yesterday. She just said Head girl buisness. He had left it at that and they had gone and had sex because Hermione couldn't deny him that. But it only proved her point. Her life was being waisted and she needed to do something. She loved Harry. She really did. But she needed to do something. Something serious.  
  
She got out of bed, dressed into a black skirt and a white tank top and she put on her neon yellow chucks and put on neon yellow big earings. Tomorrow she was leaving for good, and she didn't expect to come back. She loved Hogwarts, and everything in it. Right down to the nasty little Slytherins. Even Draco Malfoy. But she only loved him like an enemy would. You're glad he's there because he gives you something to think about. Something to dwell on. Something to do.  
  
Then. All of a sudden, an idea hit her. An awfully good idea that she was surprised that she even thought it would work. She picked up her pack and ran out of the room, not caring about her hair, and she ran all the way down to the Great Hall at top speed to find someone she would find with ease.  
  
~Later. 10:21~  
  
Hermione sat in History of Magic, looking at her watch. She stood and looked around the classroom. She picked up her bag and sprinted out of the classroom. She could hear Harry yell after her, but she ran as fast as she could so he couldn't catch up with her. She ran her fastest to the forest and stood in the edge. She looked at the clock. 20 seconds till 10:23. She took out her wand and said the spell. She breathed in and emmediatly scream at the top of her lungs once more. She screamed with all of her emotions, letting them spill ininvisble color to the ground and seep like water into the mud. After 30 seconds, she breathed, and screamed with all of her might, clenching her fists and squeazing her eyes shut. At 10:24, she immediatly stopped, picked up her bag, and walked toward the lake, taking the charm off of her voice box and clearing her throat.  
  
She sat on a log and looked out over it. It sparkled in the sun and rippled with the wind. She looked behind her as some people started to come out of the doors to see who screamed. Hermione hid behind a tree near the lake as quickly as possible and watched as people looked around and saw nothing.  
  
~At Lunch~  
  
Everyone was tlakiong about the scream once more. Ron wouldn't leave it be, Harry kept looking at Lavender Brown as if accusingly, and Ginny was looking at Hermione with a look of curiosity. Hermione looked in a certain direction and nodded at the person. The person nodded back and Hermione went back to her food in peace and slight contentment. Tomorrow, on Saturday during Satruday Brunch, she would leave on the train and never waist another minute of her life. She wouldn't let it pass her once more. Never.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Everyone was sitting in the sun lit Great Hall during Satuirday Brunch that lasted form 10 till 12. Everyone was sitting around, having a good time, and doing other things that they normally did on Saturday Brunch. Hermione looked at her watch and stood. 10:21. She walked slowly to the front of the hall and her freinds watched her with curious eyes. She walked up to the front of the Great Hall and looked around at everyone. This day, she'd be leaving to do what she wants to do. She looked at her watch and took out her wand. She said the loudening spell on her voice box and smirked slightly.  
  
'10:24.' Was all she said until she breathed deeply.  
  
Then, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Some people fell out of their seats, some screamed in surprise, and almost everyone covered their ears while Hermione screamed all of her emotions form her body. She breathed deep once more and screamed. All of her anger and hate was put into the scream, remembering the fear and the pain, and even the joy that she felt. She screamed it all out. At 10:24, she stopped screaming and took the spell off her voice box. She then spoke.  
  
'I have a warning for you all. You're wasting your lives. Once you leave this place for good. And I mean when you graduate. School is very important. But, do something you really want to do. I've found out that I've waisted mine lately, and all I want to do is do what I want. That's why I'm leaving today. I've already graduated, and I don't plan on coming back for quite some time. Now that I've said that, I have a train to catch.' She smile and ran out of the Great Hall, down the steps outside and into the carriage that would take her to the 10:30 train in Hogsmeade.  
  
When she reached it, she hurridly ran onto the train right when it was pulling away. She hopped on and breathed deeply. She was leaving, and she had no problem with it. She smiled and wlaked toward the back of the train and opened the last compartment. She smiled at him with ease and nodded in aknowledment.  
  
'Hello. I'm glad you came.' Hermione said to him.  
  
'Well, I'm glad you showed up. I was afraid you were playing a trick on me. I was starting to ask why I even agreed to this plan of yours.' He responded. She sat down on the seat across from him and laid back.  
  
'Oh Draco, you silly lad. I'd never trick you.' She smiled at the young Malfoy and put her feet up on the chair next to him. 'So, are the arangments ready?' she asked.  
  
'Yes, 'Mione. I rented the apartment. Don't worry.' Hermione smiled and hopped into his lap, giving him a big kiss, him returning it. She pulled back and leaned against him, wrapping her arms aorund his neck. 'So. What do you plan on doing?' he asked her. She shrugged.  
  
'I plan on doing whatever comes naturally.' She kissed his cheek, and she stared out the window as the land of Hogwarts dissapeared behind a large hill.  
  
~Two Years Later~  
  
'So Hermione. What will you be working on next?' the shows host aksed her. Hermione shifted in her seat to see him.  
  
'I don't know. I have many scripts on my kitchen table at the moment, but I don't know which one to pick.' She said smiling.  
  
'How is it being nineteen and one of the biggest actresses in the world?' he asked her. She smiled and shrugged.  
  
'It's great really. I would have never been able to get this far without my boyfreind Draco,' she turned to the camera,' Hi Draco babe! I'll see you in an hour!' the audience laughed and she turned back to the host. 'And my newborn baby boy Darek. Hi boo! I'll be seeing you too!' she said to the camera.  
  
'And, what was it like making your last movie?' the host asked. She grinned from ear to ear.  
  
'It was great! I loved working with Leo DeCaprio and George Clooney. They're two wonderfully funny guys.' She answered.  
  
'And the movie, I predict, will be a good one to see?' the host asked.  
  
'Of course! Go see it all! Go see it!' Hermione said enthusiasticlly. Everyone laughed again at her enthusiasm.  
  
'Well, it was great having you here Hermione. Hermione Granger everybody!' the crowd cheered and he turned back to her. 'Do you have any words for our studio audience?' he asked.  
  
'Of course! Don't let life pass you by. Do what you want and what makes you happy. That is what I've been living by for these last two years, and it's given me great happiness.' She said with a big smile.  
  
'Great words! We'll be back here with the new band 'Celestial Curse' here after these comercials.' He said. Hermione stood and went to dressing and got dressed into her normal street clothes and drove home in the car that was waiting for her.  
  
Hermione Granger did what she was going to do and what she set out to do. She lived her life how she wanted, with the person she wanted, and did what she loved to do. You can too if you beleive. Hermione went home and she found three old freinds having a drink with Draco. Harry, Ron, and Ginny stayed till late in the night, asking Hermione questions and playing with Darek. Harry said that he wasn't mad at her, and that he forgave her for just up and leaving him without a word of goodbye. Hermione had only smiled and given him a hug.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
So? Did you like it? I might do a story about the two years that I didn't write about. The happening of Darek, the acting, the struggles. Just tell me if you want me to. Ok?  
  
This is dedicated to my best friends Angie Guevara, Stephanie Calvert, and Natasha Goodall. Kisses! 


End file.
